


Love Potion

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: On a sunny day, you and (F/C) decide to go down to a farmers market. You browse the various produce and selections, eventually stumbling upon an array of homemade teas, one claiming to be a “love potion”. The person at the booth assures you that it’s a powerful aphrodisiac, guaranteed to heighten your pleasure in the bedroom. You and (F/C) politely snicker, but humor the clerk by buying it anyway, somewhat curious yourselves.





	Love Potion

When you finally get home from your trip, you make (F/C)’s cup first, giving you an appreciative kiss as you set his cup down, and taking a sip as you walk away. You return to the kitchen to make your own cup, and prepare a plate of cookies you bought to have with the tea. You hum, arranging the cookies. Even if the tea doesn’t work as advertised, you can at least have a nice spontaneous tea party with (F/C). 

As you place the last cookie on the plate, you hear a loud and pained groan coming from the other room. Immediately recognizing it as (F/C), you rush into the room and see him, hunched over the table with his back towards you, shoulder raised, and an elbow propping himself while the other is on his stomach. At least, you thought it was on his stomach. When you get closer, you notice that his hand is actually gripping at a visible bulge in his pants, hard and  _wet_. 

“T-that tea worked better t-than I thought it would…” He chuckles and turns to look at you, face red and dripping with sweat, eyes dark and hazy. It’s an expression you’ve never seen before, an expression that lights a fire in your stomach.   
“A-are you sure you’re feeling alright?” But you’re still concerned. This definitely isn’t a placebo like most aphrodisiacs, and that’s what worries you.   
(F/C) stands up, placing his shaky hands on your waist. 

“I’ve n-never felt better, my darling (Y/N)…but, I…I am missing something…I-I’m missing you…” Is all he can manage before pinning you against the table, roughly grinding his clothed bulge against you. 

“Get…get those clothes off…I…I need to fuck you…ngh… _now_ …!!” He growls, towering over you.   
You excitedly comply, shaky hands fumbling around your shirt, but it’s not fast enough for him, and he rips your shirt off your torso, breasts and stomach on display. He licks his lips at the sight, and immediately dives for your breasts, biting and pulling on your sensitive nipples while massaging the other, and then alternating, making sure both your tits get his full attention. 

As you moan (F/C)’s name, one hand is buried into his soft (fc hc) hair, pushing his face closer to you, while the other tries to shimmy your bottoms and underwear off. He takes notice, and uses his free hand to help get them off of you. Once your underwear is to your ankles, two fingers immediately dives into your wet pussy, still not taking his mouth off your tits.   
You gasp at the sudden action, and he chuckles through your nipples, sending soft vibrations through your chest. But against your expectations, he doesn’t finger you. Instead, he spreads your opening as wide as he can, readying you for his throbbing cock. You look down and notice that he’s already naked, taking notice at his impressive-as-always member, already covered in his own cum. 

“Do you see this, (Y/N)? This was just from thinking about you…But I don’t need to think anymore…Now I have you,  _all_  to myself…But first…” He leans his chest against yours, reaching somewhere past you. You arch your back, hoping to get even closer, and he chuckles, kissing your neck.   
“Patience, darling.” He whispers. You snort at his irony. 

Finally, he gathers what he was reaching for – the cloth on the table – and brings both your arms up, binding your wrists in a knot. He take a moment to look you over, proud of the state he’s put you in. 

“Y-you seemed so eager before…a-are you gonna fuck me, or what?” You sound bold, but you’re actually quite shy, eyes looking away from his overwhelming gaze. He cups your cheek with his hand, forcing you to look back into his eyes.

“I will…” He starts, rubbing is still-throbbing cock against your wet folds. “But, I just wanted you to know who you belong to…who to beg for…” He pants, breath hot on your skin. You grin in excitement. (F/C) has always been calm and gentle during sex, but seeing him so rough, so dominant, so  _possessive_ , makes you ecstatic, and you can’t wait for him to have his way with you. 

“I love you so much, (F/C)…I belong to you, and only you…I…I want you deep inside me, (F/C), so please, please fuck me (F/C)!!!” You beg like your life depended on it, meaning every word you said.

And that’s all he needed to hear.

(F/C) plunges his hard cock deep inside you, forcing himself to go as deep as he can, removing himself almost all the way, then pounding right back into you. He’s hard, and he’s  _fast._  You can barely keep track how many times he thrusts into you, and it doesn’t take long before your walls are clenching around his cock – throbbing so much that it feels like it’s vibrating in your wet pussy. You desperately grind along with him, trying to meet the same speed, but you’re no match for him. He digs his nails into your thighs, and leans down to suck at your neck, both actions sure to leave marks. 

“N-never…forget, my l-love…never forget that you belong to me…y-you’re mine, and mine alone…!!” He growls into your ear, in-between sucking your neck. At that comment alone, you nearly cum, but you hold yourself back. You don’t want this to end just yet, and you’re sure that he doesn’t either. But you’re proved wrong. (F/C) brings one hand down to flick at your clit, teasing it, then putting more pressure on it, rubbing it in circles. 

“I know y-you’re close dear…don’t hold back…cum all over me, my (Y/N)…K-know that I’m the only one that can make you cum like this…” Another deep growl, and you can’t take it anymore. With all the force you can muster, you grind into his hand and cock and clench as hard as you can, yelling (F/C)’s name in ecstasy as your fluid spills down your groins. You’re left a panting, moaning, mess, riding out your orgasm on his cock. 

“oh (F/C)…I, ah!…I-I love you (F/C)…” You whimper, as it’s hard to talk from the pleasure you’ve just received. (F/C) plants soft kisses on your jawline, a smug smirk almost permanently plastered on his face. “I love you too, my (Y/N)…But you realize…we’re not done yet.”

You look at (F/C) confused, but the realization settles in, and you notice that he hasn’t cum yet. His strong arms embrace you, holding you as close as he can to his chest, not wanting to be even an inch apart, and uses the last of his energy to sloppily pound into you. You pull on your restraints, nails digging into your palms, panting and nearly crying from the over sensitivity, but you love every second of it, and almost sad that it’s about to end.

As he pounds, he growls your name, using different descriptors each time.   
“My angel (Y/N)…my beautiful (Y/N)…my darling (Y/N)…my (Y/N),  _all mine_ …!!” The last he could yell out as he pushes as far as he can into you, cumming hard in your vagina, enough to leak out and spill onto the floor. He collapses on your flushed body, burrowing his head in your chest, sweat covering the two of you as pants and whimpers fill the room. 

“I guess…that tea really worked, h-huh?” You break the panting, looking down at (F/C).  
“Worked…? Tsk, tsk, (Y/N), it’s not over yet…” (F/C) looks up at you, grinning. 

You wiggle at the empty space in your vagina as he pulls out, slowly kneeling down to look at you over your pussy. He traces his fingers along your inner thigh, leading to your swollen lips, the whole area covered in a mixture of your fluids. 

“my pure (Y/N)…you’ve gotten so dirty…I gotta make you nice and clean again…” He says through a chuckle, hot breath teasing your entrance.

You can tell that you’re in for a  _long_  night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make him more Feral, but instead he became more possessive, which, isn't all that bad
> 
> Btw, Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
